1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for gang inserting electrical terminals and in particular to a machine which strips groups of terminals from a carrier strip and inserts them into preformed passageways with the proper spacing and alignment being constantly maintained.
2. The Prior Art
It is often desired to have a plurality of terminals inserted into an electrical connector housing, printed circuit board, or the like in a closely spaced high density array. Clearly the time involved to individually insert terminals in high density array would be cost prohibitive. It is therefore necessary to both use a carrier means which will accommodate the terminals in a high density array and some machinery for accomplishing the mass insertion of these terminals.
The present machine is intended for use in combination with a flexible tape terminal strip of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,545,606 and 3,807,045, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. These patents basically describe a flexible tape which has a plurality of pin type terminals associated therewith. One end of each of the terminals is inserted in the tape in such manner as to hold it against accidental separation yet allowing sufficient ease of withdrawal from the tape that automated handling is both feasible and desirable.